


Not On my Watch

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Love, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Vignette, choose love, missing moment, sesquidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: My writing mojo hasn't completely left me after all, but the things I've been picking at are going really slowly, so here's something super-short since posting on a holiday is something I've done for years.And an update as of 11/5/19:  I finished Season One again and suddenly realized that this was a two-part piece, and that the existing part was the second one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing mojo hasn't completely left me after all, but the things I've been picking at are going really slowly, so here's something super-short since posting on a holiday is something I've done for years.
> 
> And an update as of 11/5/19: I finished Season One again and suddenly realized that this was a two-part piece, and that the existing part was the second one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the end of the first season.

Dot started the car. "Memorial or Mercy?"

"What?"

"Hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"You had no cardiac activity for ten minutes. You're going to the hospital."

"Hospitals ask too many questions."  


Dot glared at him while they were stopped at a light, then made a sudden turn when it changed. "I assume you want to go back to your boat then."

"Yes." He should have just called a damn Uber.

They parked near Dangerboat. "Keeling over after your psycho ex fries you doesn't qualify as going down in a blaze of glory, you know." He spared her a look but didn't answer. "I'm going to be pissed if you die after I went to all the trouble of reviving you. CPR is fucking _hard_."

"No kidding, I feel like I've been kicked by a mule."

"You might have cracked ribs. Or a cracked sternum."

"I'M FINE."

"You really should be dead. Or suffering significant brain damage." He waited for the joke but it didn't come. When he glanced over she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "You don't just walk off cardiac arrest."

"It's… complicated."

The anger was suddenly gone from her tone. "Look, just… you're not dying on my watch, okay? It's what I do."

He didn't have a smart-ass answer to that. "Thanks." Maybe she was right and the Terror would escape, and he'd have another chance to exact his revenge. He got out of the car.

Once he was inside and the hatch had closed behind him she got out too. "Hey, uh, boat."

"Hello, Dot! I saw everything on TV. Arthur was amazing!"

"Yeah, he was. Listen, Overkill took a real beating, and he's being stubborn about it."

"Overkill? Stubborn? I can't imagine."

She smiled at his palpable sarcasm. "Keep an eye on him for the next couple of days, if he seems to be having any problems let me know."

"Of course."

They traded numbers. "And don't tell him I said anything."

"Not a word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the rooftop, near the end of the last episode.

\--and then Dot flung herself at him and hugged him _hard_.

People didn't hug Overkill. People ran from him, in fear for their lives.

...except for the cute girl with the heart-shaped face and the fearless eyes, who would get in his face and argue back, refuse to listen to him, and call him on his bullshit. Who would drink with him, and fall asleep on him, and treat him as if he were an ordinary person.

"You're not dying on my watch," she said, her face still pressed against him.

It had been a long time since anyone cared if he lived or died.

Maybe that was why he was hugging her back.

Because Overkill didn't hug people. Except for the cute girl with the heart-shaped face and the fearless eyes, who was determined to save him whether he wanted her to or not.


End file.
